weeklyplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 234: Crazy Fan Theories
We get a stack of fan theories sent in so we thought why not get into a whole bunch of them! Plus all the TV shows cancelled and renewed, a trailer for The Predator, news on Solo, Obi Wan and the new TV series, Bills and Teds 3, Man of Steel 2 and the future of Captain Marvel. Topics * 6:57 Cancelled & Uncancelled TV shows ** 7:25 Brooklyn Nine-Nine ** 9:15 The Last Man on Earth ** 11:07 Inhumans ** 11:16 Lucifer ** 11:28 Alex, Inc. ** 12:45 Taken ** 12:48 The Mick ** 13:28 The Expanse ** 13:40 Ash vs Evil Dead ** 15:40 Rick and Morty * 17:47 The Predator trailer * 23:18 Monster Hunter movie * 26:00 Solo premier reaction * 29:00 Star Wars TV news * 34:23 Obi Wan film * 36:13 Bill & Ted’s 3 moving forward * 40:07 Man of Steel 2 happening? * 41:30 Peter Jackson joining the DCEU * 42:18 Sherlock Holmes 3 * 43:54 Captain Marvel’s future * 47:22 FAN THEORIES ALL THE TIME MATE ** 48:26 The Joker from The Dark Knight is former military inteligence ** 50:33 The Flintstones and Jetsons take place at the same time ** 53:04 Ant-Man and The Wasp find solution to the snap in the Quantum Realm ** 54:11 There are 3 Predators in the original Predator movie ** 55:50 Matt Damon's character in The Martian is killed and replaced by Martian Manhunter ** 57:24 The whole MCU is Tony Stark's dream ** 1:00:45 Rhodey is a Skrull ** 1:03:23 Pepper doesn't want to have a kid with Tony because she's a Skrull ** 1:05:22 E.T. is a Jedi ** 1:06:46 The FATF sequels are Han's remaining minutes of brain function ** 1:07:26 The is air in space in the Star Wars universe ** 1:08:50 Mason is James's son from the future ** 1:09:21 The movie The Rock is about James Bond ** 1:11:24 Gandalf's plan was for the eagles to fly the Fellowship part of the journey ** 1:16:11 Uncle Ben is a mutant whose mutation is staying dead ** 1:17:53 Thanos is the man playing Galaga in The Avengers ** 1:20:23 Jared Leto's Joker is a former Robin ** 1:22:45 The Burton Batman films are in the DCEU ** 1:23:34 Bigger Luke ** 1:24:33 Thanos killed everybody on Titan ** 1:25:27 Peter Cushing is the David Tennant Doctor Who ** 1:27:38 Palpatine trained Grievous incorrectly on purpose ** 1:29:25 The Holdo Maneuver worked so woll because DJ sliced a hole in the shield ** 1:30:45 Kyle Reese is not John Connor's father ** 1:33:20 Peter in Deadpool 2 is Pete Wisdom ** 1:33:42 Deadpool 2 trailer empty parachute ** 1:36:10 The Matrix is the future of the Terminator universe * 1:37:41 What We Reading/What We Gonna Read * 1:45:51 Letters It’s Time For Letters First Appearance Of * Adds Up or Shuts Up * James's jacket that looks like 2 jackets * Jarumes * Jack Nicholson standing behind James Category:Episodes